


Two-For-One

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Erica gets just what she needs.





	Two-For-One

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, 'serendipity'~

Erica Simmons needed two things: coffee and a test pilot. The coffee would be the easier of the two. 

Oddly, even though the hallway motion lights were all off until they caught Erica's presence, the break room light was on. Someone had apparently overridden the controls again. She'd take care of it. 

She was not expecting the break room to be occupied. Or for there to be a fresh pot of coffee waiting. 

"Coffee?" Eleven Socius asked softly, before gesturing at where his brother was sleeping on a sofa. "We're a few hours early..." 

Erica smiled and made a counter-offer.


End file.
